34. Zero Butler
This page is about Episode 10 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Statistics *'Episode Title: '''Zero Shitsuji - ''Zero Butler *'Original Aridate:' September 3, 2010 *'Duration:' * 'Opening Theme: '''SHIVER by ''the GazettE *'Ending Theme: '''Bird by ''Matsushita Yuya Summary Due to an order given to him in the last episode, Sebastian Michaelis is forced to watch the Trancy estate from the woods surrounding the mansion, as Ciel has ordered for him not to be seen by him. He becomes increasingly perturbed as Claude basks in many of Ciel's favorable qualities, with the other demon even daring to lick Ciel's thigh. In the manor, Claude follows Ciel's every order attempting to please him, but he only succeeds in annoying him even more. Claude attempts to convince Ciel to break his contract with Sebastian and forge a new one with him as his servant, but Ciel quickly refuses as he still wants to think about it, Claude states that he will wait. Claude encounters Sebastian outside the manor, and reminds him that per his master's order, he cannot be seen by Ciel. Sebastian catches Grell attempting to take his photos and persuades him to help gather information about Luca and the village he and his demon destroyed, Arachnophile. At first Grell is a little reluctant to go against his orders, but quickly complies when Sebastian says that he would make 8 more 'handsome and cool' poses throughout the day. There, an ex-prostitute informs them of the carnage she witnessed at the hands of Luka - only she was spared due to the kindness she showed him, having saved him from some bullies. Before she can explain further, she is killed by Thompson, Timber and Cantebury having shot at her forehead, who immediately engage Sebastian in combat. Sebastian easily defeats them and binds them upside-down to a tree and Grell finishes them off with his death scythe. As Grell slices into the three, their cinematic record plays, showing they were present during the great fire that destroyed Arachnophile. The record also shows Ciel helping Hannah stand after he accidentally hit her with his cane, which aggravates Sebastian to the point that he sprints angrily back to the Trancy estate, telling Grell that their teamwork ends there, leaving Grell to follow him. Back at the mansion, Ciel has broken a mirror, under the impression he saw Alois's reflection. At first, Claude assigns Hannah to clean up the mess while Claude returns Ciel to his room, but Ciel then orders Claude to clean the mess in Hannah's place. In his bedchamber, Ciel laments to Hannah that he wishes to return to his own mansion. As he notes the "mysterious" color of Hannah's remaining eye, she abruptly tells him to look into her mouth, which opens to reveal a gaping abyss. Within, Alois's eye squirms and stares back. Ciel cannot only see the eye, but himself from the eye's point of view, which causes the Ciel to scream from terror and shock until he faints. Outside, Sebastian confronts Claude, and their rose-contract is severed. As they begin to battle one another, Ciel's voice can be heard from a thorn-covered clock tower. As Ciel calls for Sebastian, informing him that he'll climb to the top, Claude claims Sebastian is no longer fit to be called a butler because he violated an order; he must have been seen by his young master. Demons pride themselves in being able to follow every order given to them. However, Ciel's voice gradually becomes that of Alois Trancy, revealing that the soul in charge of Ciel's body is now Alois. Alois taunts Sebastian from the clock tower's edge, shouting that he will inevitably fall. Before the two can act, Hannah appears before the two butlers and smiles, stating that it is no longer 'Young Master', but 'Master Alois Trancy'. Zero Shitsuji Gallery Claude with the bird ep10.png Claude smirks-ep10 7.png Cluade smiles-ep10.png Claude smilesep10.png Claude shivers-ep10.png Claude pets the bird-ep10.png Claude kisses Ciel's foot ep10.png Claude ep10 4.png Claude ep10.png Claude ep10 2.png Claude dresses Ciel-ep10.png Claude brushes Ciel's teeth-ep10.png Claude blushes-ep10.png Ciel-ep10.png Ciel thinks-ep10.png Ciel looks outside ep10.png Angry-ep10.png Tea party-ep10.png Sebastian stares-ep10.png Sebastian stares 2 -ep10.png Seb eye-ep10.png Seb eye 2-ep10.png Sebastian Stares 3-ep10.png Sebastian serves tea to grell-ep10.png Sebastain angry-ep10.png Rings-ep10.png Grell's swollen face-ep10.png Grell happy ep10.png Triplets-ep10.png Triplets cenimatic record-ep10.png Triplets are shocked ep10.png Sebastian worries-ep10.png Sebastian shocked-ep10.png Sebastian punches Claude-ep10 56.png Sebastian poses for grell-ep10.png Sebastian poses for grell 2 -ep10.png Sebastian hides-ep10.png Sebastian frowns-ep10.png Sebastian claude stare-ep10.png Sebastian captures the triplets-ep10.png Sebastian and Claude fight-ep10.png Sebastian and Claude fight 2 -ep10.png Sebastain frowns-ep10.png Posing for grell-ep10.png Luka and the prostitue ep10.png Hannah stares-ep10.png Grell takes another picture-ep10.png Grell smiles-ep10.png Grell and Sebastian-ep10.png Excited Grellep10.png Cluade taunts-ep10.png Claude-ep10.png Claude-ep10.2.png Ciel thinks 2-ep10.png Ciel smashes the mirror-ep10.png Ciel panikes-ep10.png Ciel is shocked-ep10.png Ciel blushes-ep10.png Ciel blushes 2 -ep10.png Cenimatic record - ciel and hannah-ep10.png Alois's eye-ep10.png Alois in ciel smirks-ep10.png Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes